highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenovia Quarta/Relationships
Occult Research Club Asia Argento Xenovia at first did not like her at all because she turned into a Devil and still believed in God, and wanted to kill her so she could be forgiven and even called her a "witch", which saddened Asia greatly. Later on as she found out the truth about her beliefs, she decides to join Rias Gremory's Peerage and becomes very close friends with Asia. Xenovia feels extremely guilty for how she treated Asia at first and constantly apologizes for it, even though Asia has already forgiven her. She, Xenovia and Irina are seen praying together often and make up the "Church Trio" (as Issei puts it) and play eroge games together along with Issei, naked. Issei Hyoudou Due to her lack of common sense from being raised in the Church, she told Issei that she wanted to have his children out loud and had no regard for where it happened. She wants his genes as the Red Dragon Emperor since she wishes to give birth to strong children as a way of making up time she feels she lost as a woman while in the service of God. She begins to fall in love with Issei when he expressed his opinions to Michael to provide convenience for her and Asia to be able pray to God without experiencing the pain that came along with it. As the series progresses, it is shown that Xenovia has developed genuine romantic feelings for Issei due to his determination to protect his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. She frequently tries to seduce Issei whenever she can because she wants to give birth to strong children. She also emits a scary aura whenever the other girls are getting closer to him. Irina Shidou A good friend of Xenovia. Irina was Xenovia's partner before she was reincarnated into a Devil after learning about the death of God. Irina was disappointed when she found out Xenovia had turned into a Devil but have since made up and stayed good friends. They are rivals for Issei's love, though Xenovia has an advantage, being that since Irina is an Angel she can not actively pursue Issei's affection, meanwhile Xenovia goes to almost extremes to try to be with him. Rias Gremory Rias considers Xenovia a trustworthy servant but she also considers her a love rival since she wants to have Issei's children and does develop feelings for Issei as the series progresses. Yuuto Kiba Yuuto and Xenovia had a rough start due to Yuuto's hatred towards the Excalibur and the fact that Xenovia was an Excalibur wielder. Xenovia, being an exorcist of the Church, also didn't get along well with the Devils. After Yuuto overcame his hatred on Excalibur and Xenovia learned about the death of the God from the Bible and joined Rias' peerage, Xenovia and Yuuto's relationship improved over time while maintaining their friendly rivalry. Gasper Vladi Gasper and Xenovia seem to have a friendly relationship as they are part of Rias' peerage and she has helped train him, though during the training she was seen chasing after him with the Holy Sword, Durandal. Devils Sirzechs Lucifer Grayfia Lucifuge Millicas Gremory Diodora Astaroth After learning that Diodora purposely set up Asia and his reason for doing so, as well as kidnapping her, Xenovia wanted to take his head and would have if Issei hadn't talked her out of it. Other Characters Griselda Quarta Griselda was Xenovia's swordmaster and legal guardian during her time in the Church. Xenovia is shown to be extremely fearful of her. Freed Sellzen Category:Relationships